I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn mowers and, more particularly, to an electrically powered lawn mower which utilizes a rechargeable battery.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of previously known lawn mowers. One type of previously known lawn mowers utilizes a gasoline powered engine in order to rotatably drive the lawn mower blade. Such lawn mowers are disadvantageous for a number of different reasons.
One disadvantage of these previously known lawn mowers is that they are expensive to purchase and difficult to maintain. In particular, periodic engine tune ups are frequently required for these engines as well as oil changes, carburetor adjustments and the like.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known lawn mowers with gasoline engines is that they are dangerous to operate. This is particularly true for such lawn mowers which utilize rigid cutting blades.
There have, however, been a number of previously known lawn mowers which utilize electric motors to rotatably drive the cutting element. These previously known electrically powered lawn mowers typically use an elongated extension cord which is connected at one end to the lawn mower and, at its other end, to a source of house current. Such electrically powered lawn mowers, however, are also disadvantageous for a number of different reasons.
One disadvantage of these previously known electrically powered lawn mowers is that a very long extension cord is oftentimes required in order to reach all locations of the lawn. Furthermore, the electrical extension cord can become wrapped around the objects in the lawn such as trees, fences, gardens and the like. When this happens, the lawn mower must be stopped and the cord unwound or untangled from the object before the lawn mowing can be completed.